


Bravoure

by ruiseu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Dry Humping, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, OT12 (EXO), Romance, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruiseu/pseuds/ruiseu
Summary: Kyungsoo knows, in retrospect, that there’s a reason why a huge part of his friendship with Jongin is tucked behind laptop screens and phone conversations, away from the probing eyes of the entire student body.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 34
Kudos: 178
Collections: The GraduaXion





	Bravoure

**Author's Note:**

> Prom song: I Can Only Give You Love - December (Reply 1988 OST)  
> thought i'd share bec this fic was partly inspired by this beautiful song ;;;; hope y'all enjoy!

There is an air of relief and finality as Kyungsoo hands his Statistics paper. He waits for any last instruction from the proctor, and upon barely receiving any acknowledgement for a minute now, takes one last breath before fetching his bag and securing it over his shoulders. _Fucking finally_. A huge weight has been lifted off his chest.  
  
It’s nearing 4 in the afternoon. They’re on the last day of Finals, and the duration for Math period has never been timely. Those who haven’t finished the exams are squirming in their seats, half focused on the questions and half impatient with just wanting to finish the last set of test papers for the school year.  
  
  
Kyungsoo saunters out of his assigned classroom, not really knowing where to go. He supposes he can just keep walking until he meets a friend along the way. He’s not really sure who amongst them finished early like he did. The bell hasn’t even rung, so technically he can’t use his phone just yet.  
  
Flocks of students are slowly filling the corridors, discussing about the recent tests and some future plans. Groups of friends are huddled in different corners, probably filling in their day’s worth of gossip and small talk. Kyungsoo searches for his.  
  
It’s rather too bright for a fair afternoon— pools of sunlight are gushing in through the windows, painting the white hallways with an immaculate apricot hue. Kyungsoo keeps walking, deep in thought as he recalls some of the test items he’s skipped.  
  
“Hey,” In a blink, strong hands are placed on his narrow shoulders, catching him off guard and slowing his steps just a bit. Kyungsoo cranes his neck, expecting to see Chanyeol or maybe Luhan, and smiles when he sees it’s someone else.  
  
“So, how’d you do?” Jongin smiles back, sling bag haphazardly thrown over his body. He tries to match Kyungsoo’s pacing, his left hand never leaving the latter.  
  
“Uh, I don’t know, really..” Kyungsoo sheepishly replies. Math has never been his forte. He’s hated numbers since he was born. “How bout you though?”  
  
“I guess I can say the same,” Jongin pouts. “Honestly, I think it’s bad that I’m merely aiming for a passing mark. I know I can pull my grades through extra credits. It’s just...I just can’t wait to get out of high school, you know?” A hopeful grin appears on his face.  
  
That face. That beautiful portraiture; its chiseled edges and soft brown pools. He’s almost like an art piece. Jongin’s attention is ahead of them; his smile never leaving his lips, grip growing comfortably firmer by the second. Kyungsoo looks up due to the former being taller, and he takes his time admiring the boy (like he always does).  
  
He likes that Jongin isn’t fully aware of how stunning he is. When he gets those kind of compliments, he doesn’t let them get to him. In contrast to Kyungsoo’s own pale, short and lithe figure, Jongin is all tanned skin, hard muscle and long limbs.  
  
Jongin shines like the warm sun in the hazy afternoon light. There’s Kyunsgoo beside him, like a luna moth— too allured by the flame, too aware of the danger a single touch would bring.  
  
Like magnet, Jongin looks back at him. They deliberately stop on their tracks, eyes gluing to each other as if for a brief moment, they can be immovable. Kyungsoo feels his heart burning.  
  
“Hyung—“  
  
Suddenly, all-too familiar voices are echoing around the hallway. A few students turn their heads in surprise, wondering where the commotion could come from. It’s unmistakable. Kyungsoo sees two rowdy heads dashing towards him, arms waving frantically causing one of them to almost trip on their feet.  
  
Slowly, the grip on his shoulder starts to loosen.  
  
Before Kyungsoo can chase the fleeting presence, Baekhyun reaches him and engulfs him in a big, bone-crushing hug. Kyungsoo is struggling in his hold.  
  
“Soo! We finally found you!”  
  
“Baek— it hurts— I—“  
  
Chanyeol, the tallest of the three, breaks the two bodies apart the same way he would separate Toben and Mongryong in a squabble. Effortless. Kyungsoo thanks him for literally saving his life, and doesn’t forget to place a smack on Baekhyun’s head.  
  
“Ah, I didn’t like how that Math test went,” Chanyeol scratches one of his wide ears. “But whatever. We’re free!”  
  
“Me too,” Baekhyun has those puppy-like eyes that would disappear into slits whenever he’s overly excited. “I can’t wait for the year-end activities! The preparations are going to be just as fun!”  
  
“Aren’t we going to look for Luhan?” Kyungsoo questions them, dark orbs darting around all the while.  
  
“I saw him talking to Junmyeon near the lockers. They’re like, in serious mode, so I didn’t want to intrude.” Baekhyun explains, tugging both of his friends towards the staircase that would lead them to the main lobby.  
  
“They must be discussing about.... serious stuff then,” Chanyeol nods, mostly to himself. He tends to walk in greater lengths due to his obnoxiously long legs. “Hey, how about going to the coffee shop? Just a little treat for ourselves for barely surviving Finals week. I’ll text Luhan in a jiffy.”  
  
As Baekhyun is praising the giant with his ‘terrific’ idea, Kyungsoo’s eyes wander and wander around his surroundings. He must’ve missed the bell because the school is already nearly deserted, save for a few cliques and a couple of student council members who had to run last-minute assemblies.  
  
  
Baekhyun continues to fill him in on the plans for their upcoming band practice, occasionally arguing with Chanyeol over some minute details. Kyungsoo glances back as they slowly descend the stairs and sees Jongin at the same spot he’d left him, casually talking with his friends from dance club and with a girl he’s never met before.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A secret.  
  
That’s what they appear to be.  
  
“I really don’t get your, uh, all _this_ —“ Luhan speaks with animated hands as if they make his point. “—you and Jongin in general.”  
  
“Why?” Kyungsoo sips on his americano, wanting to seem unfazed. It’s Saturday post-finals, high noon, and they’re lazily plopped on Luhan’s couch while the latter plays PUBG with Baekhyun online. Apparently, they’ve been going at it since 3 in the morning.  
  
  
“There’s nothing wrong with our...friendship.”  
  
Luhan hits pause and, without even faltering, raises a challenging eyebrow at Kyungsoo. How that simple gesture speaks so much— maybe way much more than a thousand words could ever do.  
  
“Nothing wrong? Of course, of course. There’s nothing really wrong with it. Baffling, however...  
  
“I just don’t understand how— why— the both of you constantly shy away in front of other people. Clearly, you’re not some hotshot celebrity couple worthy of Dispatch material. You’re friends— plain and simple, but you two act the complete opposite the moment another human being comes in sight. Yeah sure, you do small talk here and there, but I know just how _close_ the both of you truly are. You _tell me_ about those things. I believe it’s not really that hard to act normal in public, yeah? Are there any issues with the people in school? Do his friends bully you? Do they want you to stick to some status quo? Is there anything you’re not telling me, Kyungsoo?”  
  
Kyungsoo’s words die down before they can even leave his throat. To see his best friend like this; overly concerned and to the brink of exasperation, he feels kind of sorry for dragging Luhan into his mess.  
  
Kyungsoo knows, in retrospect, that there’s a reason why a huge part of his friendship with Jongin is tucked behind laptop screens and phone conversations. There’s a reason why they prefer to go out in the middle night, why they love empty diners, why they stay up late together, and why Kyungsoo wakes up early in the morning to make sure Jongin doesn’t arrive late in school.  
  
Or, alternatively, maybe Kyungsoo isn’t entirely sure. They just _clicked_ — having started out as classmates, to close friends, to two people who can’t run from each other’s daily routine— until an unspoken understanding looms over their relationship outside the Skype calls. There’s no declaration of romance. They act like mere acquaintances in school, choosing to hide between subtle glances and secret smiles in the eyes of other people.  
  
He wonders, sometimes; _has Jongin ever thought about the way we function_? Does he even care? Maybe it’s the practical thing to do. Is it supposed to be practical? How can a friendship be so simple yet so complex at the same time?  
  
Why is he even like this? So… lenient? Is it because of his desire to enjoy things in simplicity? Jongin is popular, and so are his friends and the people he’s been linked to— maybe Kyungsoo just wants a quiet and peaceful friendship with him. Prying eyes are always troublesome.  
  
Kyungsoo nearly scoffs, he sounds like he’s convincing himself. Here he is; trying to rack his brains and bones out for an answer, only to dig out more and more questions in the long run. It’s always been like this— there’s no end game, no fine line, because nothing of the matter has ever been brought up between the two of them.  
  
Luhan must have sensed the depths of his turmoil, because he goes from emotional to placid in a few minutes. He scoots closer, lips forming into a deep frown as he puts the controller away.  
  
“Is he hurting you, Kyungsoo?”  
  
There’s a quick realization that’s pestered in the back of Kyungsoo mind for a brief second, that maybe, if he had soaked up all his pride and lived off of his courage instead, he wouldn’t be so affected like he is right now. At the sound of Luhan’s words, Kyungsoo puts up the best smile he could muster.  
  
“No, of course not! That’s ridiculous,” Kyungsoo laughs. He hopes it was a laugh, and not just a strained attempt. “Everything’s fine.”  
  
The look on Luhan’s face is telling— it’s his best friend, after all. Thankfully, Baekhyun has chosen the right time to show up. There’s a pop-up window excessively ringing and blinking on the desktop. Luhan moves to accept the video call, pushing the button rather friskily.  
  
“Luhan! Where the fuck have you been— Oh hi there, Kyungsoo!” The weak connection yields occasional pauses and a dismantled face on screen.  
  
Kyungsoo gives a weak smile at the camera. Baekhyun’s reception is less shitty now, and he’s clearly seen having a face mask on, body still dressed in silk pajamas. His bedroom appears in the background, and there’s a little glimpse of the wooden desk where his computer is currently mounted. Kyungsoo can spot a few packs of strawberry milk, all crushed and empty.  
  
“Yeah, sorry about that. Just a short bathroom break.” Luhan gives him a worried look before shifting his attention to Baekhyun’s voice boisterously flowing through the speakers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The gym is unsurprisingly packed on Monday morning. Seniors are filling the row of bleachers as they talk excitingly among themselves. There’s an atmosphere of elation surrounding the area like spring light, bringing everyone’s mood to a comfortable simmer as they indulge in the different year-end plans.  
  
Kyungsoo looks around, walking leisurely towards an empty spot. Not too long ago, he and his classmates were just playing basketball and doing agility exercises for PE. Now, they’re about to have their last official assembly for the school year.  
  
He sits somewhere along the 3rd row. His eyesight has gotten shittier this past year. Chanyeol and Baekhyun plop down on either side, holding french toasts and juice packs like they just showed up at the breakfast table. Luhan follows with the signature iced coffee on one hand, sitting beside Chanyeol. He greets everyone a good morning before roasting Baekhyun for their sloppy weekend game.  
  
Time is truly a tricky concept. Kyungsoo doesn't even remember half of things he's learned from high school. He tries to sort his memories, sifting through classes, band practices, school shows, the very few house parties he's attended, and the many people he's met in the course of 4 years.  
  
The student council leader, Kim Junmyeon, enters the gym in his pristine school uniform and long, graceful strides. He stands behind the single podium in front of the bleachers, fixing his gelled hair, his stance, and the awaiting microphone. At Junmyeon's accidental whip, the loud feedback of the mic echoes around the space, making everyone cover their ears in discomfort. That seems to render them silent. Just a bit.  
  
Kyungsoo looks, amusingly, at the faces of his schoolmates- the ones he's actually met and made memories with. There's Yifan— or Kris, or Kevin, whatever his name really is— the exchange student from Canada who's currently captain of the basketball team. Yifan used to help Kyungsoo out with mandatory softball back in sophomore year.  
  
Zitao- the tall Chinese guy who's extremely good at martial arts, and who probably has loads of those limited edition luxury bags in his closet. He's taught Kyungsoo basic Judo for self-defense because he thinks he's _too cute and vulnerable_. Zitao and Yifan are close friends.  
  
Then Minseok— Luhan's childhood friend, a part-time barista from the coffee shop frequented by the students from school. When Kyungsoo looks at him, he instantly thinks of a Ragdoll. Minseok’s eyes are sharp and cunning, but from the few amount of times they've spent together as a group, the guy is seemingly anything but.  
  
Kyungsoo shifts to the next recognizable face and sees Jongin a few seats away, already looking at him.  
  
"Good morning, everyone." Junmyeon starts, clearing his throat and facing the crowd in an almost-practiced smile. The way he exudes authority with ease is something Kyungsoo can only dream of.  
  
"Finals week are well, _finally_ over.." Junmyeon goes for a comedic attempt, like he always does. His laugh comes out as lamentable. Kyungsoo smirks, the rest of his schoolmates remain unresponsive, and Junmyeon shrugs. "Today's assembly would just be a short one, the agenda being able to systematize every year-end project, namely— the submission of requirements, senior prom, and graduation."  
  
There's an uprising of soft noise and chatter from the students in their seats.  
  
"Please listen as I want to emphasize the order and importance of each event. Firstly, it's important for us to start stockpiling the subject requirements in order to acquire our clearance for graduation. Teachers will be posting about it shortly. I will give you one whole week- this week- to focus on requirements alone. Of course, this can go on for the following weeks only until the deadline, as teachers will also be computing our grades simultaneously. You can also multitask while preparing for prom, but please do set your priorities straight.  
  
Second, senior prom is roughly 4 weeks away, that's why we've decided to allot a week strictly for requirement compliance alone. After you've cleared your subjects, I want every club and org in school to coordinate with each other in preparing for prom. The student council will keep you posted on the whole program in the upcoming days.  
  
And lastly, most importantly, graduation- which is a week and a half away post-senior prom. I'm here to remind you that's also the exact amount of time we have to finalize grades and rehearse for the grad ceremony, hence why I keep encouraging you to ensure your clearance as soon as possible. In any case there might be errors or omissions, you can have them amended without rush."  
  
  
Kyungsoo has his own fond memories with Junmyeon. They used to be in the school band together in freshman year. The student leader had been some sort of a sub-vocalist back then. To Kyungsoo, he’s like the big brother he never had.  
  
Junmyeon was, and still is, wise beyond his years. He's helped the younger navigate through his first day in high school. They would eat spicy red rice cakes after band practice and compare each other's homework the morning after. As things got busier on the second half of sophomore year, Junmyeon was pulled out from the band to serve the student body. It was inevitable— he's the son of the school principal after all. His experience in the student council made him impeccably mature for a high school student, and his leadership flowed smoothly among his fellow schoolmates. Kyungsoo would think bitterly how their friendship has deduced to simple smiles and waves along the hallways, but eventually he came to understand. The student body needed someone like Kim Junmyeon.  
  
"Any questions?"  
  
The tall and cold-faced guy from dance club stands up, raising his hand. "Can I go pee?"  
  
There's a breeze of laughter before Junmyeon smiles, kind and considerate as ever, and allows him to go. Everyone's attention shifts to said student, and it's when Kyungsoo remembers that _yes, right, Oh Sehun it is_ , and he's sitting beside Jongin who's sheepishly laughing at his friend's act.  
  
  
Kyungsoo doesn't, couldn't, look away. The sliver of hope inside him grows while Jongin sits there, golden smile barely reaching his ears. Jongin always gives him this feeling of peace, but the way Kyungsoo's chest constricts at his smile and his face and everything else, almost painfully, only puts him in place how vexing they actually are.  
  
As with most instances, Jongin senses his stare like a hawk, eventually turning his head towards his direction. He looks at Kyungsoo, strongly, like he's the only one in the room. Kyungsoo still doesn't look away. He couldn't even move. So he stays there, huge orbs gazing through deep ones as Jongin's lips slowly, languidly stretches into a grin. He gives a timid wave.  
  
Kyungsoo smiles back, breath feeling like it's being taken out of its will, and also returns the gesture rather shyly.  
  
"I assume you have no more questions, for now," Junmyeon clears his throat one last time. The discussion in the background is becoming faint. "Please do keep posted for the following weeks, and don't hesitate to reach out to the student council if you have inquiries. Thank you for coming, everyone, let's all have a nice day ahead!"  
  
As groups of students shuffle around the bleachers, some walking towards the exit, a few still conversing in their seats, Chanyeol asks his friends for a minute to let him tie his shoes. Baekhyun approaches the group of boys he recognized from Hapkido, completely ignoring Luhan who is reminding them of the list of requirements they have to gather.  
  
Kyungsoo stands up, fixing the light creases on his polo shirt as he waits for his friends to gather. He takes a glimpse of the exit and sees Jongin, talking and smiling at the same girl from last week, walking with her all the while.  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
“Are you done with English?”  
  
The light tapping of keyboard fills Kyungsoo’s room like drizzle. It’s a tepid Wednesday night. His phone lies on the soft mattress, a smooth, baritone voice filling the void of the tiny cracks on his walls, and in his chest.  
  
“Yeah, almost,” Kyungsoo drawls, fingers working light and nimble on his laptop. He’s halfway through finishing his essay about the Vietnam War. It’s a bit of a stretch considering it isn’t even required for clearance— but he does it anyway for extra credits. “I mean, my requirements are all set. I’m just working on some bonus material right now.”  
  
“Wow,” Jongin’s deep chuckle resonates from the speaker. “You really love English, huh?”  
  
Kyungsoo smiles, “Yeah.”  
  
“You’ve always been good at it. I’ve always loved listening to you.”  
  
“…Thanks, I guess.”  
  
Silence.  
  
The word count reaches a little above 500 words, and Kyungsoo heaves a sigh before finally closing the device. He stares at the idle phone lying on his bed. It’s just like any other phone call on any other night— yet he doesn’t know why Jongin’s voice is disquieting at the very moment. Every sound, every syllable curls into an almost painful current surging through his veins.  
  
“Hyung,”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Do you want to go grab something to eat?”  
  
  
  
  


  
Jongin stands there, head bent down and hands secured in the pockets of his maroon hoodie. It’s probably from one of the many dance recitals he’s had throughout high school. He’s leaning against a light post, white radiance illuminating the dark streets and surrounding Jongin’s body with a soft glow. A few specks of dust fly around his form like miniscule snowflakes in the winter air. Jongin looks like a lone angel.  
  
Kyungsoo walks up to him, grinning, “Hey.”  
  
Jongin looks up, and, in a slow pacing of seconds, bursts into a huge smile. The tips of his dark brown bangs are barely reaching his eyebrows, making him look a lot more youthful. His toes are dancing in his sneakers. His body is shaking with joy at the sight of his hyung. Kyungsoo figures he could live with this sight forever, even though he’s already lived through it a couple of times.  
  
“Hyung, _good morning_ to you,” Jongin breathes out. They always meet at the same spot, the quiet junction where they could easily find each other just a few blocks away from their own homes. Most of the students live in the same neighborhood, after all.  
  
Kyungsoo starts leading the way, his faint steps treading along the usual morning route to school. As always, Jongin glues himself near, matching the smaller’s cadence as best as he could, mostly in sheer amusement.  
  
“You do realize this is- probably- going to be one of our last few midnight eat-scapades, right?”  
  
“ _Eat-scapades_? Who came up with that,” Jongin’s statement begins with mirth and ultimately ends up leaving a bitter taste on his tongue. Kyungsoo’s words make him sad for an unexplainable reason.  
  
Kyungsoo doesn’t comment on the frown on Jongin’s face. He keeps trudging instead, house after house, the concrete path leading them to the well-liked coffee shop near the school building after a few turns. It runs 24/7 for mostly academic purposes apart from obvious business grounds. He takes a peek inside and sighs when he barely recognizes any of the late night customers. _That’s a good sign_.  
  
They enter the quaint shop, bells chiming upon their arrival and effectively drawing a few heads as they search for a table. Jongin is in front him, never leaving his presence, and Kyungsoo mildly marvels at their height difference while he follows the younger.  
  
When they settle on a vacant table near the counter, Jongin urges Kyungsoo to take the first order this time. They always take turns, because one is just as indecisive as the other. After Kyungsoo returns with a hazelnut drink in his hand, Jongin goes and opts for a blueberry cheesecake. The elder offers him a sip, but Jongin could only scrunch his nose in response.  
  
“Are you ever going to give coffee a chance?” Kyungsoo playfully arches his eyebrows. “You’re gonna need it in college.. especially during college.”  
  
Jongin pouts at the thought. Right. He and Kyungsoo have always expressed their shared desire for medicine, and they already plan on entering med school together.  
  
“Ah, I’m afraid I have no choice, yeah?” Jongin plays with the pastry fork. “I know I won’t even have time to get used to it.”  
  
Kyungsoo chuckles. “Jongin, med school takes a total of 6 years. 6. long. years.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“Have you ever thought about starting on CSAT?”  
  
“Uh, I don’t know,” Jongin grumbles like a little child in his seat. He thinks getting out of high school means he can finally have time to fool and laze around, but the impending responsibility of his— their— dream career is something he’s forgotten irresponsibly. “I thought I could slack off for a bit, hyung.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Early cycle starts on June, right? Man, that’s only a few months away. My brain is still deep fried. I mean, we could always go for October, or you know, wait for a whole year— before we dedicated the next 6 years of our lives to university. I mean— if that’s— I would really want that..”  
  
Kyungsoo hums in understanding, offering a small smile. The black sweater around his body feels warmer than usual. Jongin might look a bit cold and intimidating, but it’s veristic how Kyungsoo has always seen him as a child-like soul in a grown man’s body. They were born on the same year, same month, Kyungsoo ahead for a mere two days, the reason why Jongin (affectionately) keeps on calling him ‘hyung’. Jongin appears taller, buffer, more masculine, but Kyungsoo is keen on the fact that the younger needs care and understanding more than anyone he’s known.  
  
Jongin doesn’t say anything after that, choosing to settle on his cheesecake and the comfortable stillness of the shop at midnight. The whirring of the espresso machine, hushed conversations, and affable strain of Oscar Peterson in the background all put him at ease. He looks at Kyungsoo, who is busy admiring the latte art on his own mug, when a familiar face passes by their table.  
  
“Kyungsoo!” Kim Minseok stops behind said person’s chair, surprised but happy nonetheless. “Didn’t expect to see you here at this hour.” Kyungsoo looks up at the new company, noticing the former’s now intrigued eyes. “Oh, hi Jongin!”  
  
It’s astounding how Kyungsoo feels a bit more panicky than anything else. “Hi, Minseok!” He glances at Jongin who is calmly giving a small wave.  
  
“I could say the same to you,” Kyungsoo continues with a light chuckle. “I thought you only do afternoon shifts, though?”  
  
“Proxy,” Minseok simply states, smiling. “I can do double shifts now that finals are over. I just got off when I saw you from the counter.”  
  
Jongin nods along, not really knowing what to say since he and Minseok aren’t closely associated. Kyungsoo senses this and feels even more fiddly, wanting nothing more but to build a wall between Minseok’s curious stare and the quiet boy across him.  
  
“I...it’s good to see you together, here, I mean,” Minseok relents, fumbling with his bag and trying to find the right words through his hesitation. “I never really see you two during my shifts.”  
  
Kyungsoo tries to smile, as if Minseok’s statement didn’t just cause him anxiety. “We usually go here, um, usually at this time of the night. We prefer a quiet crowd.” Not a lie, technically.  
  
“Oh,” It’s Minseok’s turn to nod this time, caught between the lingering inapt and untimeliness of the situation. He turns to his Rolex, as if on command. “Well it’s really nice seeing you guys,” Kyungsoo doesn’t miss the hint of teasing in his smile. “I still have to catch up on sleep. Let’s see each other again on campus, yeah?”  
  
“Yeah,” Kyungsoo returns the smile, tense figure relaxing by the second. “See you, Minseok.” He waves at the retreating figure, Jongin following suit with a grin and a soft “Take care!”  
  
As if the awkward encounter didn’t happen, Jongin reaches for the espresso mug and stares at the steamed milk unfurled to the shape of a heart.  
  
“Hyung, you heard about the prom preparations, right?”  
  
Kyungsoo blinks. “Of course, why?”  
  
“I-I’m really looking forward to it,” There’s a faint blush looming over the younger’s cheeks. “It’s exciting to work with you guys from the school band.”  
  
Oh, right. Club duties. Kyungsoo still has a few music sheets to go through. He still has lyrics to internalize for the prom dance number. Chanyeol has been bugging him about an encore song he’s working on. Luhan and Baekhyun on the other hand have been quarreling all week because they can’t seem to harmonize right. And of course, there’s the members from dance club— whom, unfortunately, they still have to deal with.  
  
“How’s the choreography?” Kyungsoo asks, the sleepiness already starting to kick in.  
  
“Okay, I guess,” Jongin shrugs. “It’s just typical slow dancing. Don’t you think it’s a bit over the top, though? I mean, it’s not like some royal masquerade ball, we don’t have to show an exact choreo for everyone to follow. It’s not like people would even care anyways.”  
  
The elder giggles, a bit dazed and woozy, because Jongin is right. Junmyeon wasn’t joking when he said he wants prom to be as organized as possible.  
  
Kyungsoo stifles a yawn after finishing his drink, and Jongin must have noticed because the latter is sporting a soft grin on his face while eating the last bit of his cake, leaving the plate spotless. Kyungsoo snickers. He often forgets that Jongin has an appetite of a Sauropod.  
  
  
  
  
The walk home was silent, the sole noise coming from rubber-clad feet hitting on hard ground. Their breathing gets lost in the cold, placid air as they move forward, side by side in the dead of the night. The stray cat on the rooftop purrs when Kyungsoo arrives at his gate, one arm in his pocket while he blindly reaches for the house keys.  
  
Jongin always makes sure Kyungsoo gets home, safely, first. He pouts when the steel barrier opens and Kyungsoo doesn’t hesitate to make the first step inside his premises. Jongin clears his throat, loud and clear, and when Kyungsoo stops halfway to look at the younger, Jongin notices the slightly piqued look plastered on the usually expressionless face.  
  
He feels guilty, just a bit, but he opens his arms wide.  
  
Like fumes against strong wind, the mild petulance on Kyungsoo quicky fades. He almost forgets how Jongin would always ask for a hug before they part ways, like a keepsake of moments he’d like to remember for a long time before eventually forgetting them. Kyungsoo smiles, hopeless, and buries himself in the warmth of the younger’s embrace.  
  
“You don’t have to look too sulky about it.”  
  
“I thought you forgot this time,” Jongin murmurs, cheek pressing against the elder’s hair. Kyungsoo can literally feel the pout growing deeper. “I’m sorry, I know you’re already sleepy.”  
  
“S’okay,” Kyungsoo pulls away, softly, after what felt like years. He almost reaches for Jongin’s hands. Almost. “I didn’t mean to be cranky, but you need to rest too.”  
  
Jongin does a salute, eyes crinkling in delight. “Yes, captain hyung!”  
  
Kyungsoo sighs, chortling, “You’re so dumb. We still have school tomorrow, remember?” He takes a reluctant step back, and the younger does the same.  
  
“I know, I know,” Jongin pauses, giving him a look that’s both fond and rueful. Kyungsoo stills. “Good night, hyung.”  
  
“.....Good night, Jongin.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
The days pass by hurriedly, as if they’re being chased by time and the torpid onslaught of summer. Students moved from one classroom to another, teachers fretting about the tall piles of paperwork being slumped on their desks. The student council has been working day and night to keep the timeline on course and Junmyeon is looking the weariest he’s ever been in his 2 years of carrying the entire student body on his back. Before everyone knows it, the juncture for prom preparations have arrived at the school’s doorstep unobtrusively.  
  
  
They’ve finally decided on a smooth routine. Baekhyun is in charge of the technicalities, from the time frame of each audio to the order of every song on the programme. Jongin directs what is left for the dance club to do— basically the blocking of each member for the last dance and the flow rehearsals from start to finish. Chanyeol practices with the DJ equipment while Luhan does some vocal runs. The decoration committee is covering every corner of the venue, taking measurements and also pitching in a few ideas with the floor plan. The school gym is perfused by the busy and heavily focused seniors.  
  
“You know, I had a very great suggestion,” Luhan approaches Chanyeol and Baekhyun who are sitting on the improvised stage, taking a short break. He plops down unceremoniously. “Well, I thought it was great. Junmyeon apparently didn’t.”  
  
Baekhyun twists the lid off his water bottle. “What is it?”  
  
“I told him it would be more efficient to rent a ballroom in some hotel. They can take care of everything else, we only have to set out some blueprint.”  
  
“So that’s what you were talking about, after exams,” Chanyeol smiles. “I think that’s a good idea too!”  
  
“I think that’s difficult,” Baekhyun remarks. “We don’t have the funds, Lu.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s exactly what Junmyeon told me,” Luhan shrugs, stretching his neck to the side. “I just think it would’ve saved us from all the hassle, but this is fun too, I guess.”  
  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo stares at the lyric sheet on his hands, reading through every stanza, every word, hoping they would be embedded in his brain for long term use. He cannot afford to stumble on his own words during the last dance— that would only put a stain on his barely existent self esteem. Being asked to sing in front of the whole batch was already nerve-wracking enough. The least he can do is mold the performance to his own standards of ‘pleasingly acceptable’.  
  
“Hi,” Still breathless, Jongin takes the space beside him like sudden rainfall. They’re on the farthest end of the bleachers, because Kyungsoo wanted to concentrate on his song as much as he could. “Mind if I join you?”  
  
“Hey you,” Kyungsoo turns to him, smiling. He can literally feel the spikes of adrenaline from the younger’s body. “How’s practice?”  
  
“It’s fine, we’re still on break.”  
  
“That’s good. I’m still trying to work on mine, though.”  
  
“Oh?” Jongin’s voice is suddenly laced with concern. “You need any help, hyung?”  
  
“N-no, thank you. I got this,” Kyungsoo chuckles, trying to appear nonchalant. He almost winces at their proximity— how Jongin is so close, how Jongin feels so warm. Kyungsoo feels a bit lightheaded with how the younger is taking up every space around him, stifling him with his ardent presence.  
  
But then Jongin leans impossibly closer; deep, dark eyes glued to his, and Kyungsoo gets lost. He stares into nothing and everything all at once as Jongin slowly raises a finger to push the elder’s thick-rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose.  
  
Kyungsoo didn’t even notice they’ve been hanging dangerously off his face for the past few minutes. Suddenly, he becomes hyperaware of every entity in his surroundings- from the light strumming of Yixing’s guitar to the tiny, cold beads of sweat on his own temples- Kyungsoo feels it all, and he feels alarmed, because Jongin is just there in front of him, unmoving, and anyone can just _see_.  
  
Before he can even form a coherent response, the sound of Sehun hollering for Jongin to get back to practice resounds in a small space in Kyungsoo’s head, eventually getting bigger and louder and effectively pulling him out of the momentary trance. The last thing Kyungsoo sees is Jongin reluctantly moving away, smiling and waving at him as if in remorse, before finally jogging back to his club mates.  
  
Kyungsoo sighs, a deep one. He feels like he can breathe again. He’s also perturbed by the fact that the lyric sheets in his hands are now visibly crumpled with the way he’s been clutching them. He tries to regain composure as subtly as he can, forcing himself to remain uncaring of anyone who could’ve witnessed the cloddish interaction.  
  
Clearing his throat, Kyungsoo smooths out the surface and edges of his papers and looks around the gym for his friends. When he does find them, he fights the struggling blush off his face when he sees Luhan and Baekhyun giggling and gossiping in their seats while looking directly at him, before Chanyeol arrives to practically drag the two back for rehearsals.  
  
  


  
  
It’s in the middle of the following week when Junmyeon approaches Kyungsoo by the lockers, right when the latter has just finished clearing his space. Kyungsoo beams the moment he sees the familiar face. It’s been weeks since the last proper conversation they had.  
  
“Hi, Soo,” Junmyeon grins, showing him he’s just as delighted. “How are you?”  
  
“Hi, Myeon. M’fine. How are _you_?” Kyungsoo probably knows the question is futile, because the president’s exhaustion is more blatant than the existing bags under his eyes. For a split second, he contemplates comforting him. “You’ve worked hard.”  
  
“Thanks, I’m okay,” Junmyeon replies with ambiguity, more so to himself. “Actually, I came here to ask you a favor, because I don’t know who else to talk to.”  
  
“Oh? Is everything okay, Junmyeon?”  
  
“I…” Junmyeon falters. “Well, I need help. It’s not much, and it’s not what you think— I just need some extra hands to sort all the stuff in the office. The paperwork. At least until prom. Everyone is just too occupied with something, and we’ve been basically juggling every little thing the admin has tasked us with. Insung barely leaves his desk. Irene’s hair fall crisis is getting worse due to stress. Soo, I’m so sorry to come to you like this, I really don’t know any other person I can trust. I know you still have regular band rehearsals, but I sincerely hope you’ll consider, even just for a few hours everyday.”  
  
The first thing that comes into Kyungsoo’s mind is, of course, his unfinished struggle with the prom song. Then there’s the school band. And the dance team. Baekhyun who worked the hardest he’s ever had in his whole high school life, Jongdae who stays up all night to polish the band arrangement, Yixing who came up with the most uncomplicated dance steps, and Jongin who makes sure every single detail, every suggestion and adjustment from both troupes work perfectly altogether.  
  
His heart sinks at the prospect of failing them- but he feels even more guilt-stricken at the thought of leaving Junmyeon by himself. All the times the latter has helped him in every way possible, whether it be matters from school or from his personal life, come rushing to him in slow waves. Junmyeon has always treated him like his own brother. Always so selfless. It’s only rightful for him to pay all of Junmyeon’s efforts back. If it wasn’t for him, Kyungsoo would’ve still be stuck inside his freshman shell until now.  
  
“Um, sure,” Kyungsoo barely whispers, still trying to process the weight of his decision. But when Junmyeon’s face lights up like colorful birthday candles, an endless string of ‘ _Thank you so much_ ’s spilling out of his mouth and his shoulders looking like they’ve been relieved of so much tension, Kyungsoo thinks this one of the best arbitrary choices he’s made in a very long while.  
  
  
  


  
  
Hours turned to days, and eventually, weeks, being cramped up in the headquarters.  
  
Kyungsoo appreciates how everyone in the student council had taken the time and energy to make him feel welcomed. The workload might be the most difficult yet, but he never felt out of place even for a second, and he feels grateful for that. Irene and her girlfriend Seulgi always make sure to save the extra snacks for him. Junmyeon is always available for questions. And Insung- the tall and charismatic secretary- has been extra attentive of him for the past week.  
  
The first few days of balancing council work with band practice have taken a toll on him. He found it a bit harder to concentrate with the lack of sleep. Kyungsoo made sure to let everyone know of his current circumstances, and thankfully they’ve been nothing but purely considerate, save for the genuine worried look on Luhan’s face and the questionable frown on Jongin’s lips.  
  


  
  
As prom gets nearer, the stacks of unfiled documents also get messier, and Kyungsoo was left with no choice but to back out from the band completely. He figures it’s only best for everyone to come to the conclusion that someone else needs to replace Kyungsoo for the prom song. They’ve unanimously decided on Jongdae, and the former couldn’t be more impressed. He knows Jongdae will pull it off effortlessly, even smoothly. Kyungsoo tells Baekhyun he’s sorry everyday, but his friend shushes him everytime, reminding him that prom wouldn’t even be possible without the manpower of the student council.  
  
  
  
  
“I have to run to the principal’s office— the programme for graduation is up for review, and the budget layout for prom is ready for signing. I’ll leave them on the desk. Also, I need a few extra copies of this,” Junmyeon waves the school permit in his hand. “I hope the photocopier’s still good. Irene, how’s feedback from the teachers?”  
  
“They’re quite impressive, actually. Mr. Kang told me they just had their final deliberation today. Seohyun is the most probable for valedictorian candidacy. Everyone else’s grades managed to survive on a tightrope, so there’s not much follow-up to do,” Irene responds, shaking her coffee mug and scowling when she feels nothing. “Ugh, Jun, wait up. I need a refill.”  
  
The mahogany door creaks to a close. It’s almost ridiculous how they’ve succumbed to this daily routine of staying in school until dinnertime. Kyungsoo is left in the office, helping Insung with segregating the school records of each senior student. Their desks only stand a few meters away from each other.  
  
“Kyungsoo,”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“What do you think about prom?”  
  
“Prom?” Kyungsoo looks up, nose scrunching. “Um, I think prom’s nice. Prom will definitely make some good memories.”  
  
“I see,” Insung clears his throat, a ghost of a smile visible on his lips as he flips through every page. “Well, how about dancing?”  
  
Kyungsoo remembers the band rehearsals. “I...honestly don’t dance, but I think the prom dance is cute,” He grins. “Why’d you ask?”  
  
“Well, uh,” Insung suddenly grows meek and hesitant, the usually calm demeanor slipping in front of him. Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow at this. “Uh, I was wondering— if—“  
  
A few knocks, and the door of the office slowly opens. Kyungsoo throws a perplexed look when he doesn’t see Junmyeon with another batch of papers or Irene with her new fill of cappuccino. Instead, he sees the familiar crown of dark hair, healthy bronze skin showing a stark contrast against the white-washed walls of the headquarters. Jongin lets himself in, smiling when he sees the person of his interest.  
  
“Hyung!”  
  
Kyungsoo approaches the younger, still feeling a bit dubious at the surprise visit. Jongin is wearing one of his dance club hoodies yet again, looking soft and warm under the shadows of the vivid fluorescent light.  
  
“Jongin, hey,” The elder greets. Jongin hands him a plastic bag, to which Kyungsoo reluctantly accepts. He takes a peek inside: fish cakes and a few rolls of kimbap.  
  
“Jongin, you didn’t have to—“  
  
“Sehun and I went for a quick bite after practice. I just..” Jongin’s words reduce to a shy mumble. “I thought I’d drop by to see how you’re doing. I haven’t seen you in days, after all.”  
  
Kyungsoo softens at the gesture. “Thank you, for checking up on me. I miss everyone, you know. It’ll always be hectic here but I’m glad the people aren’t too caught up about it. Junmyeon and Irene aren’t here for the time being, but Insung has been keeping me company.”  
  
At the mention of the secretary’s name, Jongin breaks his gaze for the first time since stepping in and sees the said person quietly doing his work on his desk. Their eyes meet, and Kyungsoo notices the slight change in the younger’s expression— from being gratified to being mutedly bothered by the other presence in the room, almost as if he wasn’t pleased to find Insung inside with him.  
  
Jongin gives a curt nod, then turns back to Kyungsoo with the same fond smile. “Just please don’t overwork yourself, hyung. I also hope you’ll find the time to visit our last few rehearsals. Don’t forget to eat on time. Get enough sleep, okay?”  
  
Kyungsoo laughs because Jongin has that overly worried look on his face while he’s nagging, like their roles have been beguilingly reversed. “Yes, yes, Jongin. I will, don’t worry too much!” He gives him a much needed push, because Jongin would barely budge from his position by the door. Kyungsoo reminds him that he still has work to finish and that the younger should head home to rest. They say their goodbyes after a few minutes of squabbling with the plastic bag. In the end, Kyungsoo resigns with the food in his hand as he goes back inside the office.  
  
“Ah, Insung, I’m so sorry. What were you saying again?”  
  
Insung looks up from the paperwork, thinking about a slim chance, a slight possibility, when he sees the stupid smile lingering on Kyungsoo’s face. He chases the thought away, shaking his head.  
  
“Nothing, Kyungsoo. It’s nothing.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The decorating committee must’ve been applauding themselves for their eloquent work of the school gym. Kyungsoo and his friends gawk at the outrageous venue— the hanging LED lights stretching from one corner to another, the vintage stage set-up draped with purple velvet curtains as its glamour backdrop, tall vases of indoor plants giving the place a subtle ornamental feel, and of course, the huge disco ball as the main centerpiece of the dance floor.  
  
It’s finally prom night. Junmyeon intended to skip the traditions and always wanted a more-carefree event for the seniors. Kyungsoo had fully supported the idea, eventually being tasked to set the dress code for this year: strictly semi-formal. No more over the top ball gowns and expensive tuxedos for their last dance as high school students.  
  
Baekhyun is wearing the latest spring collection from Privé— a midnight blue polo shirt made of silk, half-tucked into the same set of slacks that reaches his jet black leather shoes at ankle level. He purposefully leaves the 4 buttons of his top open, showing a glimpse of his toned chest— and the silver chain necklace hanging loosely around his neck. His hair is left stylishly unruly, and his eyelids are smudged with a tiny amount of kohl.  
  
“Byun, I shall say this tonight, and tonight only: My friend, you look absolutely _hot_!” Luhan whistles, giving Baekhyun a once over. Kyungsoo looks at his best friend— who also didn’t fail to impress with his burgundy turtleneck sweatshirt and acid wash jeans. His Dr. Martens make him look a tad bit taller, and the tiny gem adornments under his glitter-masked eyes give him a quirky, almost ethereal look.  
  
Chanyeol has long been gone, operating behind the DJ booth with the very mixtape he’s been working on for over a month. He looks proud, and pretty good-looking too— white low-neck shirt, signature Tommy jacket with a cute, customized DJ LOEY print and dark denim jeans perfectly hugging his tall and fit figure. The large headphones rest around his neck, where it meets the mullet he’s been apparently growing for some time now.  
  
“All of you look so good, I can’t believe I have literal models as friends,” Kyungsoo gushes.  
  
“Do Kyungsoo, have you seen yourself?” Luhan dramatically places his hands over his hips. Kyungsoo nearly recoils from his best friend’s stare because really, he isn’t even wearing much- just a simple, white long-sleeved polo shirt buttoned up until his neck. He neatly tucks it under tight, British khaki pants matched with the same white sneaker shoes. He barely dons any make-up— just a simple brush over his thick eyebrows and light, berry gloss over his lips. Kyungsoo’s mother also insisted he should do his hair— so there he is, with a fresh undercut and a small portion being swept to the side, showing his immaculate forehead to the entire world.  
  
“Kyungsoo, you look so handsome! I swear to god, if Junmyeon won’t make you Prom King, I’ll be the one to cut his fucking balls off!”  
  
“You mean _Prom Queen_ ,” Baekhyun quips, enthralled eyes fixing on the entrance. “Because the real Prom King is literally here.”  
  
It’s one of those true-to-life Hollywood movie scenes where Kyungsoo remains stuck at the sidelines, not knowing what to do with the sight unfolding before him.  
  
Everything begins to run in slow motion when Kim Jongin enters the gym. He stands there, deep eyes scanning the room with a neutral face, looking like the surrealism of Adonis that he truly is. Every movement is a story worth telling. He’s clad in an elegant floral ensemble, the collar of light blue long sleeves peeking through his neckline. His brown plaid slacks are literally printed with Gucci, and the black dress shoes only serve to further compliment his sophisticated look. The perfectly gelled hair doesn’t go unnoticed, as a few unkempt locks suitably frame his striking face.  
  
His equally gorgeous friends, Sehun and Yixing, continue to talk animatedly at the sides, seemingly unaware of the limelight they are creating. They look like expensive movie stars in a premiere of some big budget artsy film.  
  
Before Luhan could even air his remark, Junmyeon arrives on stage and calls for everyone’s attention. Ironically (albeit unsurprisingly), he’s the only one wearing a classic tuxedo, appareled in Bvlgari from head to toe. Junmyeon looks like a young prince ready to address his ball attendees as host, which isn’t actually a far cry from what he’s about to do.  
  
With the welcome remarks having already been said, Junmyeon offers a toast in front of the whole senior class, encouraging them to make the most of the night and eventually earning the loudest whoops and cheers from the crowd. He smiles, the clinking of wine glass echoing around the venue. “Welcome to Prom 2020, seniors! Enjoy your much deserved night!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Baek, what the fuck,” Kyungsoo stops Baekhyun from downing another drink. “Calm down, will you?”  
  
“No, _you_ calm down,” Baekhyun shoos him away, holding onto the glass like it’s his own lifeline. “It’s just punch, Soo, relax. You’re probably pent up with every kind of frustration from all the weeks you’ve worked with the student council. Chile.”  
  
Technically, he’s right— it’s just a harmless drink, because hard liquor is still prohibited in such high school events like this. Still, the tinge of red wine has caused considerable debauchery to a couple of students, especially in Byun Baekhyun, who’s been hanging around the drinks section for refills ever since they finished dinner.  
  
“You still have to perform,” Kyungsoo reminds him, rather weakly, before deciding to take a seat. Baekhyun shrugs, or so it appears in his peripheral view. The disco lights would have been too blaring for Kyungsoo’s astigmatism if it wasn’t for his new contacts. The atmosphere has reached a congenial, vibrant peak as students easily find their way between dancing and socializing around the room. From afar, Kyungsoo can see Irene and Seulgi taking selfies in their round table.  
  
“Want some?” Baekhyun offers him a glass, ever so casually. Kyungsoo sighs, eventually giving up as he takes the cold drink from his hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
Unable to find something to do, Kyungsoo finds himself in the company of Chanyeol by the next hour or so. They’re drinking and eating eclairs by the DJ booth, the taller pretending to be some skilled bartender while he plays with the fruits and the wine bottles. Kyungsoo feels the compact percentage of the alcohol; the warmth and faint fuzziness slowly seeping into his skin. He watches while Luhan, the dance team, and the rest of the school band take their place on stage and on the dance floor, evidently preparing for the next exposition— the last dance. Kyungsoo busies himself with his phone, scrolling through countless spam mails and opening his weekly manga subscriptions.  
  
“Yo, you need a drink?” He hears Chanyeol amidst the loud noise.  
  
“Pass.”  
  
“I... Just saying you might need one right now...” Chanyeol drones, not really knowing how to finish his sentence. This makes Kyungsoo look up to see the mini celebration on stage, even though he couldn’t decipher most of it due to his eyesight. Apparently, he’s done a good job of tuning out the rest of his surroundings for him to miss this announcement.  
  
Jongin and Soojung have been awarded Prom King and Queen. He thinks, in his nebulous state of mind, that they’ve never looked good together more than they do now, glimmering sashes and bouquets and all. Kyungsoo recognizes Soojung as the girl he’s frequently seen with Jongin, although he’s not even surprised— tall, slim, slender figure, small face, and a classic, chic beauty. Tonight, she’s wearing a simple black dress, her smooth dark hair falling freely on her dainty shoulders. Kyungsoo understands. Her and Jongin are indeed of the same, dazzling feathers, and naturally, they would only flock together.  
  
Kyungsoo almost forgets how Chanyeol was able to take a hint from the situation, but the latter doesn’t say anything more, so he chooses to leave it at that. For now. He claps when he sees Jongin rather flustered on stage, probably feeling a bit embarrassed by the recognition, but still happy nonetheless. It takes all of Kyungsoo’s willpower not to down a drink or two right there.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Lovely night, ladies and gentlemen!” Jongdae’s sharp voice resonates through the crowd. He takes a deep breath, gripping the mic stand with all the confidence he has. “We’d like to invite everyone to the center of the room, please. It would be a pleasure to have the last dance with you all as we sing our hearts out.”  
  
Kyungsoo’s eyes are clouded with admiration as he waits for the school band to start. It could have been him, would have been him behind the microphone, but seeing his friends and bandmates about to make the night their most memorable yet only brings joy to his heart. All of their hard work and effort are finally paying off. He couldn’t be more proud.  
  
Everyone has made their way to the dance floor at length. Chanyeol left with Minseok, Kris and Zitao to cheer for their friends at the nearest point to the stage. Kyungsoo chooses to stay behind, opting to record the whole dance for future purposes. The crowding heads make it hard for him to obtain a full view from the back, but he gets by through his struggling tippy toes. He sees Yixing and his dance partner guiding the right side, Sehun on the left, and— no Jongin to lead the center.  
  
“Hey, beautiful,” a deep voice brings Kyungsoo out of his confusion and to the complacent man behind him, all cheeky smiles and smug hands in his pockets.  
  
Kyungsoo laughs in disbelief. “Jongin? What are you doing here? The dance is about to start—“  
  
Jongin doesn’t let him finish. Instead, he mouths at Kyungsoo to follow him and proceeds to grab the elder’s hand, leading them both towards the desolate fire exit near the backstage. The cold, spring night greets their bodies the moment they step outside. They’re definitely in some secluded, grassy area outside the gym, Kyungsoo realizes. The noise inside the building are all merely backdrop, but the music from the speakers still remain as clear as daylight with the pleasant quietness of the evening.  
  
“Jongin, I—“ Kyungsoo concedes, still feeling puzzled. “What’s going on?”  
  
The way the younger is looking hesitant in front of him, hands shaking and getting clammy from both the chilly zephyr and his haywire nerves, makes Kyungsoo feel a lot of funny things inside his chest. Jongin takes a deep breath, a step closer, and by now it’s already clear how he’s forcing himself to stay presently calm. He does a small bow, and when he looks up he’s already smiling, whole face lighting up with his whole heart. A few spaces away, the band has already started the song, and Jongdae’s magical voice is serenading the crowd with the first verse.  
  
  
 _Watching those expressionless years  
You were wavering  
And I wasn’t able to give you everything  
So I hated myself  
I hated myself  
_  
  
“Do Kyungsoo, may I have this dance?” Jongin offers a hand, strong yet soft eyes fixated on him. Kyungsoo thinks he wouldn’t have all the time in the world to process what is happening, because this, right in front of him, is already a dream that goes beyond all of his unendurable reveries.  
  
He takes the younger’s hand, just in time for the band to break into a soft interlude of brass and strings. The touch of the piano adds a delicate grandeur to the melody. It’s an old, mellow song from the 80’s, which Kyungsoo thought would be the perfect tune to slow dance and fall in love with.  
  
  
 _Walking down the unlit street  
You’re wandering around  
And I want to give you a flower  
A sunflower on an open field_  
  
  
Jongin guides him, one hand on the small of his back and the other in his hold. They dance around slowly, carefully, as if they’re at a standpoint of breaking something so fragile. The wind sways along to their every step, mantling their movements under a confined moment of pure elation, and the elder can’t help but to hum along to the ever so familiar hook he used to practice on a daily basis.  
  
  
 _Why do the birds fly away?  
Why does the wind blow?  
With all my burnt heart  
All I can give you is love  
Only love_  
  
  
Kyungsoo thinks this is the bravest thing he’s ever done yet— pulling himself closer, leaning against Jongin’s warm body, lacing his pale fingers around the younger’s sun-kissed ones. The steady breathing of Jongin suddenly turns erratic, sending him to a tamed reeling. Kyungsoo doesn’t know what to make of the fact that he can literally hear Jongin’s heart, beating fast and thumping uncontrollably under the cages of his chest.  
  
“Hyung,” Jongin chuckles, after a lifetime of being silent. Kyungsoo looks up to see the sight of blush marring over high, captivating cheekbones.  
  
“You’re always driving me crazy.”  
  
In their discourse against time, against the passing of seconds, minutes, and as the song is reaching its dramatic climax, Kyungsoo doesn’t say a word. He doesn’t let himself do so, simply because he couldn’t trust his heart at the moment, not when Jongin is looking at him like he’s the sun and the moon and the universe altogether.  
  
Not, especially, when Jongin tries to lean closer, waiting for the slightest reaction from the elder. Kyungsoo yields nothing, and he wants to laugh at himself because he’s stupidly closing his eyes, similarly waiting for the slightest impact from the younger.  
  
Jongin captures his lips, finally, in a painstakingly languid pace, taking his time feeling all of his hyung’s mouth.  
  
Kyungsoo forgets to breathe. Jongin is there, kissing and cradling him, his sturdy thumb gently caressing the softness of his cheeks. The only sense he’s currently capable of is taking all of Jongin in— his sweet touches, his ragged breathing, the taste of his plump mouth, the feeling of his wet tongue teasing along his lips and lapping at his entrance.  
  
“Hyung, you taste so good.”  
  
Kyungsoo is whimpering, willing himself to grasp the remaining strands of his sanity as Jongin licks his way into his mouth. The strawberry lip gloss might have been a good choice after all. Soon enough they’re making out, in the dark, under the night sky, heavy tongues fighting for dominance as the elder completely lets himself melt into Jongin.  
  
As the prom song comes to an end, a few minutes after, so does the imprudent reverie Kyungsoo has been selfishly holding on to. The pleasurable mayhem in his head turns to downright panic. Suddenly, Jongin’s hands on his body feel like rough sandpaper on his skin. The younger’s lips start to build up like glaciers on his mouth. Kyungsoo forces himself to pull away, stumbling as he does, unable to look at Jongin in the eye.  
  
“Hyung?” Jongin’s voice is still a bit raspy. His eyes appear slightly hooded, lips slick with saliva from all the kissing. “What’s wrong?”  
  
And Kyungsoo knows, more than anything, that he just wants to run back into his arms and kiss him for as long as he wants to. But like most of the arguably regrettable moments in his life, Kyungsoo lets his pride and fear take over the entire ordeal. He cowers from everything— the frantic feeling in his heart, the emerging noise in the gym, the broken look on Jongin’s face. It’s like a wave of sobriety washing over him. Kyungsoo is scared, above anything else.  
  
“Kyungsoo, I’m sorry—“ Jongin doesn’t get to finish this time, because the elder is running back inside the building without another word. For the rest of the night, Jongin would not find a single trace of Kyungsoo, much to his fear and dismay.

To say Kyungsoo’s life has been miserable the past month would be an understatement. It’s a literal shitshow.  
  
The worst of it all being the fact that he single-handedly did it all to himself, by himself.  
  
Graduation was probably the only good thing, and even then, it had been bittersweet considering he and Jongin barely even acknowledged each other in the auditorium, avoiding one another like the plague. He would’ve said a lot of things, he’d _planned_ to say a lot of things, a few months back. Now all that remains is the lingering memory of prom night, under the stars. There were no goodbyes, no cheesy messages. Kyungsoo thinks maybe it’d be better to leave it that way.  
  
The hole in his heart is relentless, though. Kyungsoo spends weeks in his room thinking about the things he had done. The words he could’ve said. Every single decision he’s made only brings out the countless what if’s hanging in the air.  
  
On days he’s feeling more selfish, Kyungsoo wonders if Jongin would have the heart to show up at his doorstep, or even drop him a message anywhere. But that would be unfair to the younger. Kyungsoo has already saved himself the effort of explaining to Luhan, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol why he suddenly disappeared after the last dance. He calmly told them he wasn’t feeling well after the punch— at least; there’s some tiny amount of truth into it.  
  
The nagging in his head gets worse at night. Kyungsoo couldn’t get rid of that itch, no matter how hard he tries. He couldn’t let go of the fleeting memories, the careless smile, the golden skin and its golden touches. He couldn’t ignore the sick feeling in his stomach when the realization hit him— that maybe some promises will remain unfulfilled. Some sentiments unspoken. Maybe the kisses were designed to carve into the deepest parts of his memory because they’re the last. Maybe he generally doesn’t have to take the pain of losing someone who has made a great impact on his life a loss— maybe Jongin was there to teach him a lot of things.  
  
Maybe Jongin was there to teach him how to love, above all else.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The last few days of spring crawl seamlessly along the beige walls of the Do household, on Kyungsoo’s windowsill, between the spaces of the soft fabric of his curtains. Remnants of cool airy nights begin to wither as midday comes with a welcoming warmth, persisting conspicuously until the break of dusk.  
  
  
He comes back from a short trip to the convenience store, craving for kimchi ramyun and grabbing a few bottles of banana milk while he was at it. He had half a mind to bring his phone along, but decided not to since the agenda is only going to take a few minutes.  
  
  
Chanyeol has managed to talk him into creating a song together. The giant is probably bored out of his wits, procrastinating while there’s still time before the spiral of university engagements come crashing into them later on. While song writing is still an unattainable feat, Kyungsoo still agreed, wanting to try something new rather than staying idle and sulking on unnecessary things. Chanyeol had already sent demos, and now Kyungsoo is in his study, staring at the blank canvas of dotted notebook on his desk. The birds are chirping joyously atop the thin, electrical wirings, the sound of his neighbor’s favorite anime show blaring from their TV just a few doors away.  
  
His phone pings at the side, almost completely forgotten, and he opens it expecting another set of instrumentals in short clips. Instead, what he begrudgingly sees are two messages from Jongin, the notification glaring back at him with grueling threat and vigor. He presses a thumb into the home button.  
  
  
 _Kyungsoo_

 _  
Do you think I took you for granted?_  
  
  
It irritates Kyungsoo and relieves him at the same time, so much that his chest is constricting and fresh tears are starting to well up in his eyes. It’s a short overdrive of guilt, surprise, and panic before he calms down, clutching the phone tight in his hands. Kyungsoo takes a deep breath. He doesn’t know how to answer, how to lie without hurting, how to stay honest without being open. It’s taken him minutes, but just when Kyungsoo was about to type back, Jongin sends another one. This time, the finality and conviction seep into the cracks of Kyungsoo’s heart, telling him that this is probably one of the last few breakthroughs before a paramount downfall, that truthfully, it’s impossible to avoid the eventual end.  
  
 _You know what, nevermind. You don’t have to answer that. Always take care of yourself, hyung._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m sure it’s there. Call back when you’ve taken a look, okay?”  
  
Luhan’s voice sounds a bit too excited over the phone before he ultimately hangs up. Kyungsoo closes the front door with his foot, holding the parcel in one hand and his device in the other. He heads for the living room, savoring the peace now that he’s left alone in the house. He plops down on the teal couch, opening the package like a kid on Christmas day.

The school yearbook is on his lap, looking sleek and smelling like the pile of scanned papers in the student council headquarters. He remembers Junmyeon fervidly wanting to have it published as early as summer, so that the seniors would have some kind of memorabilia they can carry around when they finally enter college. He’s able to fulfill his proposition, at least.

Kyungsoo flips through the novel pages, smiling and laughing at his friends’ photos and their stupid yearbook quotes. Minseok really wanted to own a coffee shop. Chanyeol wanted to major in music, obviously. Luhan hopes he can travel the world. And Baekhyun, being Baekhyun, is just sputtering random things under his profile.

And because they have the fringe benefit of being seniors, a whole section of personal dedications is reserved at the last few pages of the book. Kyungsoo remembers this, because he initially didn’t want to publish his cheesy messages, even when Irene had kept insisting it’s a once in a lifetime thing, that everyone would either forget his mounting words, or come back remembering them.

So he goes to that part, skimming through a bunch of postings, only stopping to read his friends’ messages addressed towards him. It wasn’t until his best friend’s long, sappy message that he stops himself from getting emotional, because Luhan can be purposefully dramatic sometimes. Kyungsoo had only written for his three friends- and added one for Junmyeon, substantially after his experience in the student council with him.

He didn’t make one for a specific person, because at that time he’d been pretty much pre-occupied with everything, and thinking about him would only mean taking up the time to find the right, acceptable words. He figured, a bit solemnly, that every single exchange between themselves were never meant for the whole world to see. At least, that’s what Kyungsoo thinks. That’s what the younger has always made him feel.

He arrives at Jongin’s section, not really meaning to, and sees the bullets of messages personally meant for his friends- Sehun, Yixing, his cousin Jongdae, and even a small greeting to Chanyeol. Kyungsoo snickers. The younger is undeniably popular, but he knows he still prefers to have his circle small. He’s surprised to not find anything about Soojung, though.

He almost misses it, but right below Chanyeol’s greeting is a name he’d never expect to find. Kyungsoo does a double take, _he has to_ , because he couldn’t believe he’s reading his own name under Jongin’s own dedication. His hands shake a little, and he feels jumpy at the notion of Jongin possibly caring enough to tell the whole school about him. Kyungsoo purses his lips— he’s confused, torn, a bit delighted? He pushes himself to read the younger’s message, even when the chaotic ringing inside his head is almost stopping him from doing so.

_‘Kyungsoo hyung, you’re busy helping the student council members that you must be so tired, but I think it’s amazing that you still spend time with your friends outside work and do your best. I always love you, hyung. You know I love you the most, right?’_

“You moron, we’re packing for a 1 week trip, not an overnight slumber party!”

Baekhyun is in his room, loudly rummaging through his closet and trying to find a decent pair of summer wear amidst the sea of black clothing. Kyungsoo throws him a look, all the while ignoring the complaints about his bad taste in fashion.

Just when Kyungsoo thought he’s about to have the longest summer of his life, alone in his humid room, Luhan had taken it upon himself to tell his friends that he and Sehun have been exclusively dating- ever since prom night. Everyone was, clearly, surprised, except for Baekhyun who feigned the shock in his voice. That explains why his friends have been invited to the Oh’s rest house in Jeollado for a mini summer getaway. Kyungsoo had sworn to the gods he wouldn’t go, because he doesn’t know Sehun that much, and the latter being there means a certain someone would also have to be there. Luhan had rolled his eyes, threatening Kyungsoo he wouldn’t dare talk to him for the rest of their college lives if he won’t accept the invitation. Feeling hopeless, Kyungsoo eventually gave in.

“I didn’t want to go, Baek. You can count on me to make myself invisible for the whole trip.”

“Well, would you look at yourself, Mr. Anti-Social Pants,” Baekhyun quips, a bit irritated. And bored. “Soo, this is the last summer of our youth. Our remaining glory days. Can you just do it for us, please? I promise we’re going to have a good time!”

Kyungsoo makes a sound, one that is conceding and implying he doesn’t want to talk about it any further. He panics when he sees Baekhyun’s choice of clothing- low neck fitting shirts, his old gym attire (that probably resembles booty shorts on him by now) and the speedo swimming trunks he’d been strictly reserving for family beach trips. Baekhyun shakes a menacing finger, daring him to change his clothes or else he’ll throw the whole luggage away. _I guess you’d be better off naked, anyway_! Kyungsoo sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. Well fuck the longest summer of his life.

_Glory days my ass_ , is what Kyungsoo wanted to say as he’s stuck grilling pork belly and chicken strips by the poolside while everyone else is doing their own thing, e.g. having fun without him.  
  
It’s the middle of June, the entirety of the season swathing even the outskirts of Seoul in a tribulation of sweat and shattering heat. The good thing about this summer trip is how Sehun didn’t invite a lot of people— the whole group only consists of his own clique, and of course, Luhan’s. Kyungsoo relishes in the fact that he can still enjoy his privacy without worrying about prying strangers. There’s only about 10 of them in the 3-something hectare private resort.  
  
Sehun has business magnates as parents. They’re almost always out of town, so everyone is basically free to sleep anywhere in the house at the moment. Chanyeol being himself has done the liberty to move into the music room, completely disregarding the massive indoor movie theatre just across the hall. Luhan and the others are all drenched in the swimming pool, playfully nitpicking over parlor games and feeding themselves with Kyungsoo’s cooking.  
  
“The food is so good,” Sehun comes up to him, grinning and grabbing another portion of samgyupsal. He pops it into his mouth, as if the grilling heat didn’t bother him. Kyungsoo smiles, grateful, feeling a bit more enthusiastic now that he’s received such compliment. _Maybe_ has to give it to Luhan for his good taste in men.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo has excused himself from the group, politely declining their offer to join them for drinks. His hands are tired and he feels full. All he wants to do is rinse the excess trace of smoke off his body. He doesn’t want to go around smelling like charcoal in front of everybody for the rest of the night.  
  
Now that he thinks of it, another (good) thing about the trip is the unlikely absence of Jongin. Kyungsoo hasn’t seen him anywhere, from their rendezvous at Sehun’s apartment to the time they all finished dinner. Maybe the younger has beat him to it— maybe he knows Kyungsoo is coming, that’s why he didn’t. Maybe he wants to spare the both of them all the awkwardness and weird tension that may come with their meeting. Kyungsoo doesn’t know what to think of that possibility.  
  
  
He heads to the quieter part of the villa, feeling satisfied with himself after a much deserved warm bath. It’s the calmest he’s ever been after a long, hot day with relentless people. Walking alone has always allowed him to be at peace with his mind. His plain white shirt and old gym shorts let him enjoy the warm summer night without a sliver of discomfort.  
  
After minutes of mindlessly strolling, still absorbed in his own thoughts, Kyungsoo finds a spot he deems serene enough to settle in. He sits by another poolside, this being smaller than the one near the main house, letting his legs dangle freely and soaking them in the cool water.  
  
He’s done a lot of pondering over the past few weeks— what to make of the things Jongin left, the many things Jongin have said. Where they stand at present time. How the younger might feel with all of this. He doesn’t really need to think twice when it comes to his own defenses. It’s not rocket science, he knew what he’d felt for the younger since day one.  
  
The thin branches above him dance along to an invisible rhythm, and Kyungsoo slightly shivers at the gust of wind. He doesn’t hear the light footsteps approaching, doesn’t hear the sound of trimmed grass and pebbles crushed under the weight of another presence. Kyungsoo is too magnetized by his own reflection on the pool water, too amused by the pitiful likeness.  
  
A lone, dried leaf comes falling onto the wet surface, breaking his trance as the reflection gets disfigured by the momentary impact. He pouts, waiting for the waters to fully pacify, and when they finally do, Kyungsoo is caught off guard by the image he sees behind his own.  
  
Jongin’s face comes into view, and Kyungsoo is nearly horrified to look back and see how much of it is real. He blinks hard, thinking that he must be dreaming, must still be encased in his deepest fantasies because it’s all just too impossible, all too dumb to be true, even.  
  
Except, maybe it is, because Jongin’s warmth is more noticeable than ever as he sits beside the elder, leaving a few inches between them for good measure. Even when they’re not facing each other, Kyungsoo can feel the sense of dither from the younger. He almost hates how everything that’s ever happened to them has merely come to _this_.  
  
“You almost scared me, you know,” Kyungsoo tries. “You could’ve said hi.. or something.”  
  
Jongin chuckles, an amused one. “Hi.”  
  
And Kyungsoo wants to laugh, but he resorts to rolling his eyes instead, because that’s all he can do.  
  
They’re quiet again for some time, because in all factuality, Kyungsoo doesn’t know how to respond. He doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t even know if he _should_ say something. So he continues to sit there, unspeaking, wanting to shrink himself in hopes of rescuing his own heart from probable catastrophe.  
  
Jongin eventually looks at him, as if his eyes can coax anything out of his hyung. Kyungsoo stays still.  
  
“Kyungsoo, can I ask you something?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Do you hate me?”  
  
 _No_. Kyungsoo shakes his head.  
  
There’s an audible sigh of relief. “Is it okay if we talk?”  
  
 _Yes_. The elder nods.  
  
“I read your yearbook message,” Kyungsoo suddenly balks, too caught up in the moment. _What do you want to talk about?_ Is what he’s wanted to ask. He feels stupid.  
  
The smile on Jongin’s face, however, is devoid of judgement. “I guess you already have an idea, then.”  
  
Kyungsoo huffs— both in frustration and incredulity. “This, I don’t—“  
  
“I’m in love with you.”  
  
“Jongin, please—“  
  
“I am,” The younger states, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. His eyes, too, are devoid of uncertainty. “I love you.” Kyungsoo wants to cry.  
  
In his undying selfishness, the elder grants himself the luxury of being held in Jongin’s arms again. It’s like the soft mattress after a draining day at work. It scares Kyungsoo, how much the younger has meant to him, like his own little personal home.  
  
“You...” Kyungsoo takes a whiff, slightly bothered. “You smell like women’s perfume.”  
  
Jongin flinches at this, just a bit, before answering with the utmost composure. “I was with Soojung today.”  
  
“.....You were with Soojung today.”  
  
“Yeah,” Jongin pulls away softly, peering straight at Kyungsoo’s wide, questioning eyes.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I saw her off at the airport.”  
  
“What for?” A sting, an annoying tick. “You her boyfriend or something?”  
  
“I dated her.”  
  
“You dated her.”  
  
“I did,” Jongin refuses to give up, voice still unwavering. “I dated her to forget you.”  
  
 _Pathetic_ , is what Kyungsoo wants to tell him, but he thinks it’s probably suited more to himself than anyone else. Taking his silence as a cue, Jongin continues where he left off, absentmindedly playing with the soft tips of the elder’s fingers.  
  
“It was just for a few weeks, after graduation. We both knew it wouldn’t work, anyway. Soojung has to leave for the US, and I didn’t, couldn’t feel the same way towards her, no matter how hard I tried. Douche move, I know.

Kyungsoo— Hyung, I’ve been... you should know by now that I think about you. A lot. I didn’t realize how important you were to me until a few months ago. In a way, I was thankful that you left, because then it made me sober from all the foolish thoughts I used to have.  
  
When you distanced yourself away from me, I found myself asking— _why_ — what did I do to deserve this? What did I do to _not_ deserve you? I tried to be there for you, we both know it, but maybe that was the very reason behind everything that’s inevitably happened. I saw you, but I wasn’t able to see right through you.  
  
It was the universe’s way of showing me all the reasons why I couldn’t have you. I shouldn’t have been a jerk, because you’re not just some midnight candy I can go to at the most convenient of times. I shouldn’t have been selfish, because your dreams and wishes are just as important as mine, if not more, even. I should have been braver, because you didn’t deserve a sloppy, lame ass backdoor prom dance. I should have kissed you right there in front of everyone, because fuck, Kyungsoo, you deserve the whole goddamn world, and I’m a fucking loser because in the end, I couldn’t give you anything.”

Kyungsoo is unaware of the tears in his eyes as he shakes his head repeatedly, conforming to the guise of the younger’s subtle apology, letting him know that _it’s okay, it’s okay, because it goes both ways, Jongin._ He palms his cheek, leaning his forehead against his.

“I’m sorry too, because I wasn’t courageous enough for all of this- for the both of us- I kept running away, and I kept giving you reasons to do the same,” Kyungsoo sniffs, noticing the wave of guilt from the person in front of him. “If anything... that makes us even now, huh?”

Jongin manages a small laugh before diving in to kiss Kyungsoo on the lips. It’s like the huge spark never left— a hundred butterflies and a thousand currents annexed into one compelling feeling they both can’t get enough of. They remember it all too well.

The kiss is intense, a bit overwrought, as if they are making up for lost time. Kyungsoo has been adrift the second Jongin pulls him in, uncaring of the world around them as he submits himself to the pleasure and the comfort of the moment. Everything just feels so _right_ , hence why it doesn’t take long for Kyungsoo to settle on Jongin’s lap, straddling him while their wet mouths only break apart to gasp for much needed air. They’re all tongues and less lips, the younger not-so-sneakily moving to the soft expanse of Kyungsoo’s neck as he sucks hickeys there. The elder groans a little, a tiny voice in his head reminding him he’ll need to do a hefty explanation later.

Jongin finds it hard to control himself with the way Kyungsoo’s thighs are wrapped around his hips, firmly caging him to the ground.

He lets his hands run along Kyungsoo’s narrow shoulders, down to the gentle curve of his spine, until they find purchase in the firmness of his round ass. Kyungsoo keens, shaking and whimpering at the heated touch of the younger.  
  
“Is this okay, hyung?”  
  
Kyungsoo nods.  
  
“Why,” Jongin dares to slap a cheek through the skin-tight material, rubbing slow circles after. “Did you even decide to wear _this_.”  
  
“B-Baek helped me...pack them.....”  
  
Jongin hums, licking his lips. “Well, I guess I have Baekhyun to thank then.”  
  
The shot of a new, alarming pleasure sends Kyungsoo moaning loudly as the younger bucks his hips, rubbing their clothed erections together in the process. Kyungsoo spreads his legs wider, staring at those thin sweatpants Jongin loves to wear so much, because the feel and outline of his hardening cock is very much apparent.  
  
“Ah, Jongin,” The sound of Kyungsoo’s wanton sighs only encourage Jongin to move faster, chasing their far flung climax. The elder is moving with him, holding on to his strong biceps as he throws his head back, profanely grinding down on Jongin’s dick.  
  
  
“You’re so pretty, fuck,” Jongin muses and lets out a strangled noise, seeing his hyung bouncing on his lap as if his life depends on it. The lewd faces and parted lips all take a toll on him, sending Jongin to a deep frenzy, the impending orgasm beginning to overtake his senses.  
  
The dry humping has Kyungsoo feeling the neediest he’s ever been, shallow breaths being reduced to sinful moans as he takes in the image of Jongin thrusting, dark hair and olive skin littered with fine golden beads of sweat that he may or may not want to obscenely lick off. Jongin is literally glowing under the moonlight. He finally comes after a few minutes, gripping the younger’s nape as he spasms and soils himself shamelessly. Jongin follows with a grunt, drawling at the thick spurts of hot cum making a mess inside his own pants.  
  
Kyungsoo tries to gather himself, still sensitive, when he hears Jongin cursing under his breath at their current situation.  
  
“Kyungsoo, hyung,” The younger sports a teasing smile. “This feels...filthy.”  
  
Kyungsoo laughs, because it’s partly true. He didn’t expect to get himself dirtied again after that nice long shower in his room, certainly not by his own, sticky spunk. He doesn’t complain though.

Jongin has proven to be a bit too distracted by the heart-shaped mouth, because the elder abruptly pulls him into the water and Jongin just lets him, the latter completely ignoring the whiny and incessant pouts.  
  
“I. love. you. too. Kim. Jongin, just in case you don’t know it yet.” Kyungsoo dotes on the younger, showering his face with feather-like kisses. The light pools of water sheathe around their soaked and fully-clothed bodies, enclosing them like a balmy cocoon. Jongin is miles away from the opulence of Seoul, but Kyungsoo right here, all drenched and spent in the confines of his arms, still very much feels like home. 


End file.
